


Chips

by Golden_Jackel34



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Chips - Freeform, Confessions, It gets Fluffy in the end, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zoom Call, and a whole lot of bullshit, and more chips, au-ish, chipss, should be a federal crime, this is the reason I have no will to live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-25
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Jackel34/pseuds/Golden_Jackel34
Summary: Beautiful discoveries, terrors, and confessions, and a lot of chips...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 4





	Chips

**Author's Note:**

> AN- this is not a ABO story, males can just get pregnant too I guess in this universe, also I don't hate Ishimondo nor do I have a grudge against Taka even though my fics might make it seem that way, he just lives a very angsty life in my mind

How could this have happened? How could’ve he be so careless? He was the ultimate moral compass, he shouldn’t of done those things with him, all of those amazing things... They had caused this, fueled the eventual burning flame. Would it burn down the bounds of the universe? He would know in due time.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru sat alone on the bathroom floor at his house.

He had gone home on time, and did his regular evening routine, but had something extra with im that evening, something that could change it all.

He had stayed up late thinking about what would be the result, what would he think then? Would he no longer care? Would their friendship and short romance be over? He could only hope everything had been ok.

When it was finally time, 15 minutes to midnight, everyone in the house was asleep except for him. He slowly crept to the bathroom nearest to his bedroom, box in hand. He had picked it up at the drugstore hours before, passing it off as a thing for a friend, but it was truly for him

He then silently slipped into the bathroom, not even bothering to turn the light on, it would just cause more distraction which he didn’t need, so he pulled down his pants, for it was time for the moment of truth...

Five minutes?! An important test like this taking five minutes to finalize was just absurd, he would have to start a campaign for that, because it was just plain cruel to have someone wait that long, wondering if it were positive or negative, in any situation that was just torture! His mind was racing he looked over at the test every two seconds hoping for an early outcome, but it stayed blank until the five minute mark.

But now he was scared, what _would_ be the outcome? How would his world collapse under this pressure?

He already had early on symptoms, the sickness, and pains, but he could of just been sick. It might of just been his imagination a thought that he had taken to far, something he was worrying about too much. That _had_ to be the case, right?

He slowly grabbed the box looking at the guide on the back thoroughly , two lines for positive, one for negative. It was as simple as that, but could become so much more.

He reached for the test on the counter, sitting on the bathroom floor, he quickly pulled the test down to eye level, right in front of his face...

Ishimaru had to stop himself from screaming right then and there.

The two pink lines, sitting clear through the little window of the test were on obvious display for him to see.

Could this be a mistake? A faulty test? He checked on the back for anything that might meddle with the results.

_Too much alcohol, the use of drugs, certain health problems..._

No, he hadn’t any of those things, which meant it was true, the test was right and that was a problem.

He curled himself into a ball on the ground placing the test a few feet away from him, just sitting and spiraling in his mind.

This couldn’t be happening; he was in complete disbelief.

What would his parents think? His classmates? Would he be kicked out of school? Out of his home? Left alone to fend for himself?

All of these thoughts spun through his head like lighting, while tears streamed down his cheeks, he needed to keep this a secret, for as long as he could.

He slowly got up off the ground wiping the tears off his face, he threw away the box and thought about throwing away the test, but some part of him told him to hold on to it.

He then soundlessly left the bathroom and went back to his room, sitting down on his bed and continuing to silently sob.

Was he that much of a disgrace? Such a terrible person that he let this happen?

He checked the time on his phone: 12:04. He had almost wasted 20 minutes lamenting over his own mistakes. How pitiful...

He couldn’t think of anything else to do, so he blindly opened his laptop, and a notification came on his screen

_“Chihiro Fujisaki would like to chat with you!”_

He opened the message as the happy audio played, attached was a zoom link. Did Chihiro really want to chat so late? It was sent only a few minutes ago, and there was also an image of various chip bags attached as well?

Ishimaru had to temporarily stop his inner crisis to try to comprehend what he would be coming into.

Chips and a zoom call at 12:00 in the morning? As if the world hadn’t already turned on its head...

Ishimaru entered the call hoping this was just a quick mistake or joke he could easily pass over, but he then saw Chihiro eating from a large bag of Lays potato chips on camera

“Oh, hey Ishimaru!” Chihiro sat the chip bag down and casually greeted his classmate, as if nothing were out of the ordinary

“Oh wow, are you ok? You don’t look so good...” Chihiro’s remark quickly reminded Ishimaru that he hadn’t really assessed how he looked before jumping into the call. Clothes messy and face stained with tear streaks, he had to admit he didn’t look at his best, but he wasn’t at his best inside either.

“Well um, Chihiro what is this? Why are we chatting so late at night?”

“Oh...” The other boy let out a faint sigh as a small blush rose on his face. “I forgot to tell you about the chip meetings...”

“Chip meetings?”.

“Yeah, it’s like an unofficial club, me and some others meet to talk and eat chips at midnight. This was supposed to be your first meeting, but I forgot to tell you about it, sorry.” Chihiro looked a strange mix of embarrassed and desolate. Ishimaru did not want to see his small friend sad, but didn’t know what to do. So now maybe it was the right time...

Suddenly a light rhythmic ping signaled the arrival of another guest. Another square popped up; it was Celestia Ludenburg.

Ishimaru swiftly straightened his back trying to look a least a little more presentable in front of a classmate he was less buddy-buddy with. Celestia always looked her best, and right now he felt very inadequate next to her.

“Hi Celeste!” Chihiro’s happy tone couldn’t be anymore far off from the darkened emotions Ishimaru felt inside

“Hello little Chi! And greeting to you too, Ishimaru!” Celestia’s voice was filled with delight, as she hastily showed her bag of Takis to them before stuffing a large handful of them in her mouth

“Not exactly chips, but you seem to like them so much so...” Chihiro’s voice faltered slightly, he might of not planned for a non-chip participant this meeting, especially for Ishimaru’s first, as an introduction to the group.

“Ok, now everyone’s almost here, we are just waiting on Maizono, Kuwata, and Hagakure.”

Thank god, Ishimaru let out a sigh of relief, at least Mondo wasn’t part of this elusive chip group

“Oh, and um Chihiro I have something to tell you... So, uh can we talk after the meeting?” Even though the situation had already gotten out of hand, he was keen on at least telling Chihiro about his newly found secret tonight.

“Matter of fact, you two can go ahead with your talk just make it quick, I need to refill on Takis.” Celestia waved around the empty chip bag, before leaving her seat.

“Wow she really does love Takis, I can’t believe she ate them that fast.” Chihiro said curiously diving his hand into his bag of chips. “So what you want to tell me?”

“Um, well I...” Ishimaru just couldn’t get the words out. “Well if I tell you, you absolutely cannot tell anyone else ok?” With this at least he could have a little solace that Chihiro wouldn’t spread this around.

Chihiro nodded his head while continuously eating chips

“Ok well I am... I just...” Ishimaru’s head still felt so fogged.

“Don’t worry take your time, I know, being new to chip meetings can be difficult.”

“No no, that isn’t it...” Why was this so hard for him? If he just said it already, he would know how Chihiro would feel and eventually be able to work his way up to Mondo.

“Ok... and um you seem to be shaking a little bit.”

If he couldn’t even tell one of his closest friends, how would he tell the rest of the world...

“Uh, are you sure you’re ok? Chihiro’s voice was filled with concern

“yeah yeah I‘m fine, I’m just, just...”

“You don’t have to tell me right now if you aren’t ok.” Chihiro said cocking his head to the side

“NO no-“

A clattering noise could be heard coming from Celeste indicated by the meter showing noise.

Ishimaru was really fed up at his own stupidity right now and how the world just wouldn’t stop reminding him of it.

“Kiyotaka?” Chihiro still seemed confused. “It’s fine...” But it wasn’t, nothing was

“Wait a second, calm down!”. “JUST LET ME FINISH, OK?!” Ishimaru hadn’t meant to raise his voice at Chihiro, but everything just seemed so stupid now, he clenched his eyes in his frustration

“Ishimaru don’t! they-“

“I MEAN I’M PREGNANT OK!?

Just as he opened his eyes, he realized his mistake, Celeste was back in her square without a bag of Takis with one hand over her mouth, and in all of the haziness of his mind he must of not noticed her return or the pinging noise as Kuwata, Maizono, and Hagakure appeared in another square all sporting shocked expressions, except for Hagakure who looked just slightly surprised.

Ishimaru didn’t have much time to assess the situation, but he could feel his face getting considerably red, as he had just spilled this unjust truth to a few of his classmates, far ahead of schedule

Wow, I didn’t know you had such a sense of humor Ishimaru!” Hagakure lax voice came first after the encapsulating silence.  
“Hiro since when has Ishimaru ever made a joke?” Kuwata quietly said almost as if the words were poison

Ishimaru covered his face in embarrassment with one of his hands as he hurriedly reached over to the test that he placed on his nightstand and in the frenzy knocking over several other items on his nightstand.

Celeste had regained her composure rather quickly sitting up straight looking dignified as the others still sat in disbelief, Chihiro was still silent.  
How again could he be so careless, getting so lost in his own emotions that he wasn’t cautious with his words...

Finally, he grabbed the test and fumbled with it as he brought it in front of his camera, clearly showing off the two lines inside the indicator box.

“Oh my...” Celeste was first to respond turning half of her body away from the camera and putting her hand near the base of her neck. He heard a gasp from Maizono, but still not the tiniest peep from Chihiro. He tried to focus in on his face to see what he was thinking, but it seemed completely blank.

  
“Oh, this is a really good one Ishimaru, but come on not exactly good beyond shock value!” Hagakure chuckled before Maizono hit him in the shoulder. “Hiro he isn’t joking!”.  
The tension of the call could probably be felt from miles away, and Ishimaru’s face only grew redder through Hagakure’s realization that he was not telling a joke. Celeste’s stinging words came

“Oh my... I am very sorry, this was supposed to be private, no?”. Ishimaru quietly nodded his head.   
“Sorry if we crashed your, -uh party...” Kuwata said awkwardly, “Yeah ,um super sorry! Maizono continued with a stilled happy , but very awkward tone.

  
Ishimaru just wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole

Note- this fic was based off of this cursed image

**Author's Note:**

> T-h-a-n-k-s f-o-r r-e-a-d-i-n-g


End file.
